Discussioni utente:Bowser giga
Bowser giga 20:59, mar 15, 2012 (UTC) Benvenuto Ciao Bowser giga, benvenuto su Super Mario Italia Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Utente:Bowser giga. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Bootanuki (Discussione) 20:36, mar 5, 2012 Benvenuto nella Super Mario Italia Wiki!! Prima di tutto, complimenti alle tue due prime pagina su questa wiki, sono proprio ben fatte! Poi, riguardo al diventare admin... devo prima consultarmi con Sonic98 per decidere, perchè non sono l'unico admin e non posso decidere da solo. Mi raccomando, fai un buon lavoro come nella tue prime due pagine! Bootanuki 15:17, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) Se vuoi puoi votare la pagina che andrà in vetrina qui! Ricordati la firma, e nelle pagine metti bene la punteggiatura, ok? Bootanuki 17:18, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) il mio pc a volte da i numeri e anche se lo riavvio non mi fa caricare i file perchè ci mette troppo tempo... T_T non ti preoccupare appena posso ti do il nuovo logo, poi do a bootanuki il logo di questa wiki. chissà mi fanno amministratore... ma penso di no. a proposito: ti sarai chiesto perchè ti ho tolto come amministratore. ti dirò che nel caso della wiki essere amministratore non vuol dire vantarsi di avere una carica importante, solo perchè ti esce la scritta "amministratore" sul profilo, ma fare qualcosa che gli utenti normali non possono fare. io sono il fondatore della mia wiki, ma sono comunque amministratore: anche un altro amministratore mi può bannare. siccome non hai nulla da fare di importante nella wiki mia e comunque PER ORA non mi servono amministratori, ti ho tolto. in raltà e come se lo fossi: avrai lo stesso la carica di moderatore e di regolare la wiki, e se devi bloccare qualcuno me lo dici. se poi devi fare cose come modificare pagine bloccate o altro, io ti nomino permanentemente amministratore di nuovo. ah, non mi togliere come amministratore dalla tua wiki per almeno una settimana: scusa se non ho fatto così con te, ma devo sistemare alcune cose. poi ti dico. 21:20, mar 6, 2012 (UTC)dato24 Sinceramente non so come fare questa cosa di facebook, e comunque ho 14 anni. Bootanuki 19:23, mar 7, 2012 (UTC) Il messaggio di benvenuto è molto bello. Bootanuki 19:24, mar 7, 2012 (UTC) anche tu amministratore? senti, le linee guida esistono già. non ti voglio offendere, però la posso cancellare la tua pagina? e poi la vecchia mw non è stata riaperta. è sempre stata aperta ma abbandonata. presto si ricivilizzerà. ricordati dello spazio dopo il punto. 19:16, mar 8, 2012 (UTC)dato24 la pagina delle linee già esisteva è questa, non proccuparti puoi sempre compiare la pagina che hai creato metterci un redirect e metterla a quella che già esistere. Sonic98 19:38, mar 8, 2012 (UTC) veramente secondo me vanno bene, per ora non vedo problemi e incaso ci fossero le tolgo ma secondo me non c'è motivo di levarle e poi non c'è bisogna di crere discussioni su ogni pagina in caso di problemi (che alla fine sono un pò ingombranti). Cos'è il progetto Mario Party 9? Sonic98 20:16, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) se vuoi cambiare sfondo segli te l'immagine da mettere se proprio devo decidere selgo quella con mario su yoshi scatto. Sonic98 20:32, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) Ve bene, prenderò delle immagini, però non so dove devo metterle. E poi, che cos'è questa nuova pagina che hai creato? Sono incuriosito. Bootanuki 18:22, mar 13, 2012 (UTC) Bello il template: Vota! Io ho votato Yoshi! Bootanuki 19:19, mar 13, 2012 (UTC) emmm... sinceramente mi pare un pò squallido. Io penso sia un pò ingiusto chiedi agli alri admin cosa ne pensano ma per me mi sembra un pò brutto. --Sonic98 Nuovi Utenti Considerando che la wiki a bisogno di utenti e tipo tizio si è iscritto nella Mario parody wiki perchè non gli chiedi di venire qui? --Sonic98 Wiki Collaboro con tutte e due le wiki (anche questa da adesso) TipoTizio 14:58, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) ok hai ragione questi sono gli unici utenti che promuovo già da subito (domenico una volta sulla mia pagina di discussione ha detto che non riusciva a trovare la wiki su google) --Sonic98 15:38, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Grim è scomparso... TipoTizio 16:13, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Giusto, mi dispiace se ho messo tutti admin la prossima volta nominerò un utente admin solo in caso sia necessario. --Sonic98 17:08, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) #NON sono iscritto a facebooki #A che serve? #Se è una chat per me vabene già quella che abbiamo anche se insignificante #Se è per pubblicizzare la wiki va bene ma io non ci sarò perchè non voglio iscrivermi #Se proprio vuoi la chat chiedi un utente sulla Mario Wiki (nn mi ricordo il nome) come ha creata (se controlli nella cronologia è stata creata una pagina chiamata chat guarda lì) lo so che è brutta ma pui farla se vuoi una più bella #Se invece è per pubblicizzare creiamo un forum dove non serve usare l'e-mail #ho scritto un pò troppo (ma giusto un pò) --Sonic98 20:48, mar 20, 2012 (UTC) {C}Ti ho appena detto che NON HO FACEBOOK io NON avere facebooki decapì. --Sonic98 20:55, mar 20, 2012 (UTC) #NON URLARE #perchè devo farlo io? #Mi devi ancora dire a che serve e che la usiamo a fare se io non ho facebook --Sonic98 20:10, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) allora va bene, se me lo dicevi prima a cosa serviva sarebbe stato molto più facile. --Sonic98 20:19, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) Sfondo per me va bene per le proposte vai qui. --Sonic98 13:33, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) il primo non ne ho idea il secondo significa.Questa pagina contiene spoiler. Sei sicuro di volerla leggere? No, non ancora Sì, perché no? --Sonic98 13:55, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Utenti abbiamo bisogno di utenti, dobbiamo trovare un modo per farci pubblicità. --Sonic98 13:57, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Esatto! Ho messo Mi Piace sulla pagina di Mariopedia! --BooTanuki 20:46, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) di facebook o della wiki? --BooTanuki 20:49, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Fatto. --BooTanuki 20:52, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) {C}non mi dire che pure tu ora sei un drogato di feisbuk! io la detesto! 12:44, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) ... :-( secondo te? certo che no cosa te lo pensare? Lo hai bloccato? TipoTizio 17:02, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) ho trovato sulla mia wiki una pagina creata da un anonimo chiamata PARa GOnBA: che sia tornato Rospo? oppure è tipo tizio? a proposito: ti stava meglio l' avatar vecchio di questo di soud park, ma nn fa niente 13:48, apr 2, 2012 (UTC) Bè, io non sarei molto d'accordo, ma fai pure. Prima però chiedi conferma a Sonic98. --BooTanuki 18:53, apr 3, 2012 (UTC) {C}bò! è sparito! ora vedo se... 07:42, apr 8, 2012 (UTC) per fortuna tenevo ancora l'immagine salvata sul PC. 08:37, apr 8, 2012 (UTC) Non si può cambiare il colore alla wiki? Marrone non mi piace e non vedo niente! --BooTanuki 19:32, apr 9, 2012 (UTC) si fai pure, ma come fai a conoscere l'islandese? --Sonic98 19:58, apr 9, 2012 (UTC) e quale sarebbe il contatto? --Sonic98 19:53, apr 11, 2012 (UTC) ma come si chiama la wiki? Se si chiama Mario STOP la sto cercando ma non la trovo. --Sonic98 20:02, apr 11, 2012 (UTC) no, non l'ho sentito ilterremoto perchè io abito vicino a milano il logo che mi hai chiesto come lo vuoi? *ti faccio la scritta centrata "Progetto Super Mario Italia Wiki" e poi a capo "UDW"? *ma cosa vuol dire UDW? *sullo sfondo ti metto immagini ti super mario e altri oggetti o il logo di smITwiki un pò modificato? *lo vuoi trasparente, con sfumature trasparenti (file .png) o a sfondo bianco (file .gif "schifoso", .jpg/jpeg)? *mi dici le dimensioni che le preimposto o lo modifichi tu dopo? 18:15, apr 16, 2012 (UTC) ok, però ora che mi hai risposto ho già cominciato a farlo: l'ho fatto con le dimensioni del logo di qui. sullo sfondo non ho messo un fungo (se vuoi te lo posso aggiungere) ma le gradazioni di colore come il logo di MP9 a rombi. l'unico problema è che la scritta del mio programma di grafica esce a dir poco schifosa. ora ti faccio una bozza e poi controlli se ti piace. 16:56, apr 17, 2012 (UTC) il fatto è che il testo è troppo lungo. se non ci sono limiti di dimensione, ora vedo. questa è solo una bozza. 17:35, apr 17, 2012 (UTC) Icriviti su questo forum --Sonic98 19:12, apr 18, 2012 (UTC) Ciao Bowser Giga sono mago nero 098 ti volevo dire come faccio a mettere le pagine in categoria??? per una risposta scrivi sul mio blog. Qualcuno a canellato le sezione del forum e non so perchè per farlo funzionare un admin deve creare delle nuove sezioni come l'Off Topic in cui dentro mettere dei topic a piacimento. Sonic98 15:32, apr 30, 2012 (UTC) {C}sulla nuova mario wiki le ultime modifiche risalgono a marzo... nessuno mi sblocca. neanche sul forum. a proposito: tu ce l'hai il 3DS? c'hai mario kart 7? se mi dai il tuo codice amico ci connettiamo! mi rifai amministratore? chi mi ha tolto? 18:45, mag 3, 2012 (UTC) {C}quindi, se ho capito bene, vuoi treloghi? ok, non ci metto rombi, e li vuoi delle dimensioni del logo della wiki. però al posto di "mariocheminchiate" che ne dici di "mario cavolate"? è meno volgare e più divertente! comunque era stato fedefede01 a togliermi da amministratore, ma siccome non mi può togliere il ruolo di burocrate (gestisce i permessi) mi sono rimesso da solo. comunque i rombi gli ho messi perchè volvo che assomigliasse al logo di mario party 9 21:25, mag 4, 2012 (UTC) adesso mi puoi dare il tuo codice amico così ci connettiamo a mario kart 7? (a proposito: vivi a messina o a palermo? a messina mio zio ci lavora, chissà se ci possiamo incontrare!!!) 18:17, mag 5, 2012 (UTC) {C}il mio è 2535 - 3712 - 8988. però dovevi darmelo prima, ora non posso più connettermi. dimmi tu un giorno e vedo se posso. 18:53, mag 6, 2012 (UTC) l' hai creata tu la community? senti, non si può mettere "la community Super MMario Ita", ci serve il codice! nelle regole c'è scritto che "si deve mettere", ma in realtà devi andare su accedi e ti chiede il codice! (io lo so perchè l'ho fatto con mio cugino) 16:44, mag 7, 2012 (UTC) Non so riesco a partecipare, perchè sono via al mare e là non c'è la connessione a internet. --BooTanuki 18:34, mag 9, 2012 (UTC) si fallo tu. Sonic98 13:27, mag 10, 2012 (UTC) AIUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Uno stronzo vandalo ha cancellato la pagina dei 100 m piani e del torneo mario kart 7. Lo ho bloccato, pero ha rovinato le pagine e non so che fare!!! fedefede01 ok le pagine del torneo sono come prima grazie a qualche clic, pero ha creato delle pagine tutte pasticciate. come le cancello??? Niente...ho risolto tutto con qualche clic fedefede01 ho un' idea: perchè non riapriamo la tua wiki solo che eliminiamo le parolacce e lasciamo le parolacce su quella di fedefede01? 16:02, mag 14, 2012 (UTC) non so chi sia stato... era uno non registrato... ciao fedefede01 scusa... non posso creare la pag. di miamoto (o come si scrive...) perche su di lui non so quasi niente e poi quale template metto per lui?Fedefede01 16:44, mag 22, 2012 (UTC) Sulla Mario Wiki no su questa wiki si. Sonic98 17:22, mag 25, 2012 (UTC) In che senso? Sonic98 14:02, mag 27, 2012 (UTC) si lo so ma nn ti procupare nn copiero più. L'ho copiata solo per poterl fare meglio. Sonic98 14:05, mag 27, 2012 (UTC) Si lo so che già esiste. Cmq Bootanuki cerca di migliorare un wiki che ha creato Fede c'è Domenico Todaro, Tipo Sonic98 14:10, mag 27, 2012 (UTC) l'ho cancellata perchè le immagini sono ripetitive e si possono comodamente aggiungere nella pag di mario ombraFedefede01 18:18, giu 1, 2012 (UTC) entra in chat!Fedefede01 19:40, giu 1, 2012 (UTC) entra in chat Fedefede01 10:06, giu 3, 2012 (UTC) si ma ci sono delle sezioni che vanno ampliate. Sonic98 17:33, giu 3, 2012 (UTC) vai qui. Sonic98 18:32, giu 3, 2012 (UTC) va bene. Sonic98 18:29, giu 12, 2012 (UTC) No perchè? Sonic98 10:21, giu 15, 2012 (UTC) si lo so l'Ala P non è apparsa in Mario Kart però un Duble Dash! appare come cameo. Sonic98 10:24, giu 15, 2012 (UTC) un apparizione in un gioco di un oggetto o di una persona che non fa parte di quella serie o che nè fa parte ma non ampare in quel gioco. Sonic98 11:14, giu 15, 2012 (UTC) va bene. Sonic98 19:16, giu 18, 2012 (UTC) entra in chat Fedefede01 10:50, giu 24, 2012 (UTC) ciao bowser giga potresti aiutarmi creando un template per i personaggi in questa wiki? http://it.animalcrossingitalia.wikia.com/wiki/ ho letto la guida su come farle ma non ci capisco niente... Fedefede01 12:37, giu 24, 2012 (UTC) scusa... l'ho gia creato io Fedefede01 13:04, giu 24, 2012 (UTC) In effetti è vero, però non ho troppo tempo ed è lunga da fare. Quando ho molto tempo a disposizione lo faccio. --BooTanuki 18:34, giu 26, 2012 (UTC) Posso copiare appena appena qualche frase da "Chi siamo?" di questa Wiki? Bè, non so le pagine, ma il manuale di stile di questa wiki (non so le altre) è identico: pensa che all'inizio c'era scritto "per contribuire al meglioo sulla Mario Wiki!" e poi l'ho aggiiustato io con Super Mario Italia Wiki. 07:28, giu 28, 2012 (UTC) NO, NO, NOOOOO!!! Non c'è bisogno che cancelli e rifai tutto! Io ho fatto qualche piccola correzione, non ho visto appieno la pagina! Intendevo che qualcuno come Sonic98 si sarebbe dovuto preoccupare di controllare la pagina dopo aver fatto il copiaeincolla! XD Errore da admin? Hahahaha! Mi hai fatto scompisciare... prima Sonic98 copiaeincolla senza dire nulla agli altri in modo che ce ne accorgessimo più tardi, poi arrivi tu e siccome stanno degli errori cancelli tutto... hahahah! Non ti voglio offendere, ma mi son messo a ridere a crepapelle!!! Già che ci sei controlla anche gli errori grammaticali, ne stanno un mucchio! Quel poco che ha scritto il fondatore lo ha scritto un pò maluccio... 15:05, giu 28, 2012 (UTC) perchè vuoi lasciarla? E come diventiamo indipendenti in MediaWiki? Sonic98 20:30, giu 28, 2012 (UTC) che intendi dire con scrivere in fretta? hai ragione,scusami,vedro di darmi da fare,comunque grazie di avermi avvisato,posso sapere cose il template? ciao,volevo dirti che se ti va puoi visitare la mia wiki (che fa propio pena) cio vorebbe qualcuno del tuo talento,ecco il link http://it.kirbywikiita.wikia.com/wiki/Utente:Ulquiorra_adlani ciao guga,grazie per il benvenuto! sono un conoscente di sonic! mi ha dato il link della wiki e ho pensto che potevo aiutarvi...ho gia fatto un piccoloa modifica sulla pagina di sogghigno (e sonic sa perchè l'ho fatto) IH IH IH! Home Wiki Ristruttura la Home Wiki come vuoi tu! Sonic98 17:06, lug 4, 2012 (UTC) intendi nella wiki di kirby Scusa, voorrei solo chiederti una cosa: ho creato una wiki sul gioco Freakyforms (http://it.freakyforms.wikia.com/wiki/Freakyforms_Wiki), e ho caricato la mia favicon personalizzata, però non mi appare vicino all'URL e neanche in alto a sinistra sulla scheda: sai come farla apparire? --BooTanuki 15:56, lug 5, 2012 (UTC) ok Sonic98 12:55, lug 12, 2012 (UTC) entra in chat Fedefede01 (discussioni) 13:03, lug 14, 2012 (UTC) Ma come faccio a modificare le pagine? non me lo fa fare....--Daisycla99 (discussioni) 15:10, lug 14, 2012 (UTC) Ho fatto delle piccole prove qui ti consiglio di controllare. -- Sonic98 20:15, lug 22, 2012 (UTC) non c'entra niente con la pagina principale, paticamente se le sandbox diventano un sacco le vecche le metto nell'archivio. Sonic98 17:16, lug 23, 2012 (UTC) ti ho messo admin di central coomunity vorresti esserci e se non la trovi vai nella mia pagina utente leggi le mie wiki preferite ce central coomunity e vedi che ce anche admin sonic98. Eric nidols (discussioni) 08:07, lug 25, 2012 (UTC) Ciao Bowser Giga,ho un problema,la chat non mi funziona da ieri (guarda la foto accanto) Ulquiorra adlani (discussioni) 14:03, lug 25, 2012 (UTC) gia provato,praticamente appena metto la chat,per un secondo è normale ma poi cambia,come ha visto nella foto. ok grazie,pero è strano sono l'unico che ha questo problema... Quando registri il codice amico del 3DS di mio cugino Mariothebestxsempre? Ti sta aspettando! Il suo codice amico è 4511-0544-2461. 07:53, lug 26, 2012 (UTC) eila ciao,sono riuscito a rimediare il problema della chat,sembra che fosse un problema di google chrome,ti andrebbe di dirmi il tuo codice amico per 3ds cosi ti dico il mio,fammi sapere... Ulquiorra adlani (discussioni) 16:20, lug 27, 2012 (UTC) Speciale:Ricerca No, di recente sono impegnato in un musical da fare all'aperto e i loghi sono la mia ultima preoccupazione :( comunque tu hai registrato mariothebestxsempre? per quanto riguarda grim80, non lo sapevo, ma ho sempre dubitato un pò di lui. 13:57, lug 29, 2012 (UTC) {C}Allora non ho messo template perchè non c'era l'infobox:gioco e l' immagine non lo messa perchè non volevo fare casino. Luca Socci (discussioni) eila ciao Bowser giga,propio domani vado in vacanza (sai gia dove) ma mi sembra che ci sara internet quindo contribuiro lo stesso,come la trovi la pagina di Super Mario 64 ?a me sembra decente. Ulquiorraadlani 12:51, lug 30, 2012 (UTC) mi aiuti con i template in kirby wiki,me ne serve uno sui personaggi. Ulquiorraadlani 18:30, lug 30, 2012 (UTC) Facebook-like Tweet-button Facebook-like Tweet-button ok. Sonic98 Benvenutolike hello 09:37, ago 1, 2012 (UTC) avevo bisogno di una base ora modifico tutte le sezione per adattarle a questa wiki non ti pereoccupare ora modifichiamo le sezioni per adattarle a quelle di questa wiki. Sonic98 18:28, ago 1, 2012 (UTC) ok. Sonic98 18:33, ago 1, 2012 (UTC) se vuoi sapere come si fa un template vai su qui. Sonic98 18:38, ago 1, 2012 (UTC) si vengo subito. Sonic98 10:22, ago 2, 2012 (UTC) sono entrato in chat ma cosa è successo di grave? Sonic98 10:38, ago 2, 2012 (UTC) Ciao... New Toad (discussioni) 21:03, ago 7, 2012 (UTC) si ora ho trovato i template :) se vuoi rifaccio il logo, questoha le scritte sopra gli oggetti. in caso dimmi se serve o no. Yoshi&Toad99 (discussioni) 11:50, ago 8, 2012 (UTC) Guarda, io il logo lo posso fare (userò gimp; photoshop....) potrebbe arrivare fra qukache giorno; comunque diciamo che in grafiche veloci ho un po' di esperienza... se hai tempo puoi vedere le mie creazioni Yoshi&Toad99 (discussioni) 11:58, ago 8, 2012 (UTC)ioni in "layout" del mio sito web :) e puoi passare un aYoshi&Toad99 (discussioni) 12:05, ago 8, 2012 (UTC)ttimo in chat della wiki, please? Ti devo dire 2-3 cose. qui è scomodo! Scusa ma l'internet era disconesso Yoshi&Toad99 (discussioni) 12:30, ago 8, 2012 (UTC) Logo (1) Primo logo. Logo (2) Ecco il secondo logo. L'idea di mettere lo sguardo di Mario a metà secondo me è bella. Logo (3) Ed ecco l'ultimo.... logo nuovo dunque ora lo faccio Yoshi&Toad99 (discussioni) 14:01, ago 9, 2012 (UTC) logo! eccolo qui! Mi piace molto questo :) ti ho accontentato bene? Scusa ma... Attenderei la risposta sul logo entra in chat. --Yoshi&Toad99 (discussioni) 19:42, ago 12, 2012 (UTC) Scusa cosa devo scrivere nel logo del libro? Non mi ricordo ... --Yoshi&Toad99 (discussioni) 10:41, ago 14, 2012 (UTC) Mi spieghi questa cosa dell'HTML5? Non so dove sta questa pagina e di cosa parla. 10:49, ago 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok che ne dici di venire in chat? --Yoshi&Toad99 (discussioni) 12:01, ago 14, 2012 (UTC) Non riesco a venire nella xat per problemi con la connessione INT,ernet --Yoshi&Toad99 (discussioni) 12:10, ago 14, 2012 (UTC) Non credete a Bowser Giga bannatelo in tutte le Mario Wiki lui faceva l'admin e vandalizzava contemporaneamente: era ADDDDDDDDDDDD!SuperMarioThree (discussioni) 17:45, ago 17, 2012 (UTC) Nella Super Mario Wiki Magimario si è rinominato Phrozenstorm ed ha fatto diventare Grim da Amministratre e Burocrate a semplice Uploader. Sonic98 08:23, ago 19, 2012 (UTC) no niente, comunque ti hnno appena bannato sulla Super Mario Wiki. Sonic98 19:49, ago 19, 2012 (UTC) entra nella chat della wiki. Sonic98 17:53, ago 22, 2012 (UTC) gli dico di farti sbannare. Sonic98 16:28, ago 23, 2012 (UTC) Ciao Christian. in che senso? Sonic98 12:37, ago 27, 2012 (UTC) ciao,ho votato il logo numero 3,avrei una domanda da farti,non dovremmo cambiare l'immagine da sfono,se sei d'accordo,io ho alcune belle immagini Ulquiorraadlani 16:51, ago 30, 2012 (UTC) ecco alcune immagini chat,nel sito su cui chattavamo Ulquiorraadlani 12:20, ago 31, 2012 (UTC)